


Настоящий друг

by KHR_Team_FB, Thexalux



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Мини [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: История, в которой Гокудера болеет, а Ямамото приходит его навестить
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Мини [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610641
Kudos: 6
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Настоящий друг

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн *YL, флаффный броманс.

Стук вспорол тяжелый сон, как нож вспарывает грубое сукно. Гокудера вскинулся на постели, поморщился — ломило плечи и спину, ныла поясница, в висках стучало, — нащупал рукоять пистолета, сжал. Хотелось крикнуть: «Проваливай!», кто бы там ни был за дверью, но горло перехватило хрипом еще на вдохе. Возможно, так орать было не благоразумно.

Гокудера поднялся — комнату шатнуло, пол дернуло из-под ног — и дотащился до двери, отмеряя каждый неловкий шаг крепкими ругательствами про себя. Глянул в глазок. Досадливо поморщился.

И открыл дверь с самым кислым выражением лица, которое имелось в его ассортименте.

Ямамото, разумеется, только рассмеялся.

— Привет, Гокудера! — весело сказал он. — Пустишь?

Гокудера цыкнул — звук, вырвавшийся из горла, напомнил сип, — отшатнулся от двери и нетвердым шагом поплелся в комнату, чтобы рухнуть обратно на диван. Незваный гость, рассудил он, и сам справится с тем, чтобы себя занять.

Ямамото справился: закрыл дверь (мягкий щелчок задвижки), снял обувь (стук кроссовок), оставил на кухне продукты (шелест пакета из супермаркета). Потом заглянул в комнату и начал, как ни в чем не бывало:

— Я увидел в отчетах, что ты уже приехал, но Цуна молчал: значит, к нему ты не заходил. — Он прошелся по комнате: проверил таблетки, убрал подальше пачку сигарет и пустую пепельницу. — К Цуне ты всегда заходишь в первую очередь. Если нет — значит, что-то случилось. В лазарете тебя никто не видел, а отчет по всей форме и подробный. Только ты такие заумные отчеты пишешь. Я тогда подумал, что надо тебя навестить, вдруг ты заболел.

Ямамото подошел к дивану.

— Комнату бы проветрить. Пойдем пока на кухню, я еды принес.

Гокудера представил, что придется снова соскребать себя с дивана и тащиться в выстуженную кухню, и застонал, спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя.

Ямамото положил руку ему на плечо, сжал, сказал очень по-дружески и негромко:

— Ну же, вставай. Тебе нужно немного развеяться и перекусить. Я бульон принес.

Гокудера криво улыбнулся в обивку, и все повторилось: сесть — встать — удержаться на ногах. В какой-то момент рядом оказался Ямамото, поддержал, подвел поближе к стене, сказал на удивление безапелляционно: «Теперь иди на кухню». Пока Гокудераа скользил вдоль стенки, словно по монорельсу, Ямамото пошуршал чем-то в комнате (визг петель на гардинах — распахнул шторы — резкий уличный гвалт — открыл окно — короткий глухой щелчок — встряхнул плед) и оказался на кухне одновременно с Гокудерой. Усадил на стул, наполнил чайник, поставил нагреваться, вытащил из одного пакета продукты из магазина, из другого — пару контейнеров. Поставил один в микроволновку, само собой, не сохраняя при этом тишину.

— Посиди пока, я сейчас, — говорил он. — Окурков я не видел, так что, надеюсь, ты не курил, нет?

— Кофе тебе не надо... Хм, какой же чай заварить. Я, кстати, джем принес, — говорил он. — Абрикосовый.

— Не только джем, конечно, тут еще булочки, рыба, фрукты. Я на самом деле не был уверен, что именно взять, — говорил он. (Смеялся еще; Гокудера подумал: «Боже, ты бесполезен».)

— Делал на скорую руку, но, уверен, получилось неплохо, — говорил он.

Раздался сигнал — внезапный колокольчиковый брызг — микроволновки, чайник вскипел, Ямамото поставил на стол контейнер, подал ложку, сказал: «Ешь, пока не остыло», — и занялся чаем.

Гокудера медленно выдохнул и уставился в контейнер. Справедливее всего было бы назвать это супом, предположил Гокудера, и попробовал. Вкуса он не чувствовал, но мягкое тепло тут же застелило нёбо и ощутимо согрело пищевод. Ямамото словно почувствовал: обернулся, улыбнулся широко и ослепительно.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось, — заявил он.

Гокудера не мог не ответить.

— Я просто вкуса не чувствую.

В его ссаженном хрипе не было и доли привычного сарказма, но Ямамото все равно рассмеялся.

Все съесть не получилось, хотя Ямамото казался довольным уже тем, что влил в Гокудеру половину бульона и чашку травяного чая. Затем они перебрались в изрядно посвежевшую комнату, где Ямамото немедленно закрыл окно, укутал Гокудеру в плед и устроился рядом нарезать яблоки. После бессмысленного трепа на кухне он перешел к последним новостям, говорил уже тише и спокойнее, наверное, жалея Гокудеру из-за потрепанного вида.

— Когда ты надолго уезжаешь, это всегда как будто испытание на прочность, как внеплановая тренировка, знаешь: для Вонголы, для Цуны, для меня, для нас всех. Ты же знаешь, мало кто из нас разбирается во всех этих экономических схемах... Я уже даже придумал, что буду говорить тебе, если все рухнет, а жребий звонить достанется мне, — посмеиваясь, сказал он, промахнулся ножиком, срезав слишком толстый слой яблочной кожуры. Сунул кривой кусочек в рот. — Но в этот раз все в порядке.

Гокудера самодовольно хмыкнул: еще бы. Отладкой «вонгольского механизма» он занимался сам, и тот работал безукоризненно. Десятый всегда улыбался с облегчением, когда в очередной раз понимал: ему лично нет нужды лишний раз вникать в биржевые новости и текущий фондовый индекс.

— Правда, случился один момент. Цуна тогда очень вспылил, но обошлось, конечно.

Не обошлось бы — он бы уже знал, это да, но Гокудера все равно напрягся.

— Думаю, это какая-то нелепая случайность: Ламбо растратил миллион из бюджета. Потом оказалось, что часть денег вообще принадлежит Варии. А, ты знаешь, скандалы с Варией по поводу финансов — последнее дело.

«Тупая корова», — пробормотал Гокудера одними губами, сжал кулаки. Ямамото сунул ему под нос яблочную дольку.

— Все обошлось. Цуна, конечно, побушевал, покричал немного... С деньгами разобрались. Урезали Ламбо бюджет на расходы и отправили пока в Японию. Я думаю, Цуна это тоже немного со злости, как бы — «с глаз долой». Но правильно. Хибари найдет ему занятие, а злить Хибари нарочно Ламбо не станет.

«Никто не станет — нарочно», — подумал Гокудера и поставил мысленную засечку разобраться с этим делом поподробнее. Расспрашивать Ямамото он не стал, вместо этого протянул руку за следующей долькой.

— Приезжал Мукуро, но надолго не остался. У него с Занзасом какие-то дела, — Ямамото коротко хохотнул. — Наверное, замышляют что-то такое, что Цуна не одобрит.

Гокудера с подозрением прищурился. Эти двое — и Занзас, и Рокудо Мукуро — могли, еще как могли устроить что-нибудь, что Десятому встанет поперек горла, и потом всей Вонголе разгребать придется.

Ямамото заметил его настроение, легко толкнул в плечо, сказал:

— Не волнуйся, Гокудера. Уверен, ничего страшного. Скуало всегда говорит, что Занзас против Вонголы не пойдет, а значит, все нормально. Не такой уж он плохой, в конце концов.

«Сказал человек, что проводит в Варии половину рабочего времени», — подумал Гокудера и неприязненно покосился на Ямамото. Тот рассмеялся. Разумеется.

— Да брось! Это какие-то уже панические мысли — про заговор на каждом шагу и про злой умысел. Мы вот скучали без тебя очень. Цуна весь извелся. Виду не подает, ясное дело, улыбается, все как всегда, но последние пару дней он совсем уж нервный. Был бы питчером — ни одного страйк-аута не выбил бы.

— Бейсбольный придурок, — пробормотал Гокудера, закатывая глаза.

Ямамото хмыкнул, но продолжил — знал, насколько это важно:

— Не секрет, что ему с тобой спокойнее. У него как будто и походка, и взгляд другой. — Он подпер щеку кулаком, вздохнул. — Мы скучали. Когда ты здесь, все кажется... ну, пусть не проще, но — решаемо. Глупость ляпнул, да?

Гокудера покачал головой. Подумал: «Я тоже не люблю уезжать». Подумал: «Мне тоже тут спокойнее».

Сказал:

— Не сидеть же без дела...

Ямамото расхохотался, запрокинув голову.

— «Без дела»! Скажешь тоже!

Успокаивался он долго. Гокудера подловил момент и все-таки ткнул его локтем — куда попал. Ямамото не замолчал, но хохот перешел в сдавленное хихиканье, стало потише. А пару секунд спустя — в тишине — оказалось, что они приговорили уже два яблока. Ямамото опомнился, подскочил, засуетился — но засуетился тоже очень доброжелательно. Удивительно, как у него это получалось.

Выдал таблетки — «Их нужно принимать только после еды» — и градусник. Пока Гокудера мерил температуру, Ямамото унес посуду.

Навалилась усталость, размывая комнату по углам; голова клонилась набок.

— Приляг.

Голос Ямамото раздался внезапно. Гокудера лег — отдал градусник — Ямамото укрыл его чем-то поверх пледа — на все тело легла приятная теплая тяжесть — сказал:

— Не так плохо, как я думал. Поспи, Гокудера. Я к тебе еще попозже загляну.

Гокудера хотел еще что-нибудь сказать: про запасной ключ, про оставшиеся продукты, про рецепт на таблетки, — но прежде, чем успел разомкнуть губы, уже заснул.


End file.
